The Scientific Exploration
by tonstar17
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Mistakes and Regrets but takes a different twist. If you haven't read it, then it will be confusing. I have added a long summary to explain the plot. If you have read mistakes and regret, then you can simply skip the summary. Leonard deals with the aftermath and the consequences of handling alien technology. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my story Mistakes and Regrets but takes a different twist. If you haven't read it, then it will be confusing. I have added a long summary to explain the plot. If you have read mistakes and regret, then you can simply skip the summary. Penny broke up with Leonard when she found out he kissed another girl on the boat trip, but they found their way back together.**

* * *

 **SUMMERY**

Leonard was sitting in a bar feeling sorry for himself and thinking about consequences of his betrayal. He knew he had blown it with Penny, and she hated him, the way she looked at him with disgust proved his point. He had lost her for good it was his entire fault, and he deserved it. He felt ashamed and worthless, his mother was right he didn't deserve to be loved He didn't want to live anymore. Maybe it was the drink talking but he was at his lowest point; his career wasn't going anywhere the only good thing in his life has now left him. As he drank more his low esteem gathers pace. He sank more and more into oblivion. Leonard was approached by two men in black suits and dark glasses who introduce themselves as government agents and wanted to talk to him about his research. Leonard was scared at first he thought he'd done something wrong or was the whole Joyce Kim thing had come back to bite him. They asked him to go with them he agreed as he wasn't in any state to argue with them. He climbed into their 4X4 SUV they blindfolded him the drive took about 2 hours He arrived at his unknown destination. The next day after sobering up found himself in a room with just a table and two chairs. After about five minutes, another man entered the room and sitting in the chair across from him, He stared at the man. He was wearing a dark suit but wasn't one of the men from the bar. The man spoke in deep-toned and curt voice. Leonard listened he was relieved that he wasn't in any trouble just the government wanted him to work on a very secret project. He was the best in his field, and if he chose to accept. He would be away for two years, and he couldn't tell anyone about it or his whereabouts he will be working in a secret location and no contact with the outside world. Leonard was given 10 minutes to make his mind up. He didn't have to think for that long.

Penny was no longer in his life she hated him and lived next to her was slowly killing him. Eventually, she'd meet someone else, so a fresh start is what he needed away from everyone and his former life. It was better than his idea of ending it. Leonard decided to accept he was briefed and made to sign confidentiality and security act papers and not to mention his work to anyone without the right authorization and also after the experiment has ended. Leonard thought things were looking up.

Leonard spends the next two years working on the secret project. The military had recovered some UFO technology, and Leonard was brought in to help identify what kind of laser was contained within this orb that the Army possessed. It was the size of a small ball and made of what they could only describe as crystal. You could see three tiny balls arranged in a triangle shape inside. And when heated to a certain temperature it forms a laser triangle that shoots laser beams in three directions, and each beam could penetrate steel. Did the number 3 have any profound significant to the orb? Like the three pyramids of Giza. Or the three wise men from the Bible or even Shiva the Hindu god who has a 3rd eye on his forehead and it's believed to be the source of his untamed energy. What was it and what's it's use? Is it a device used as a portal, a gateway to another realm he wondered? The military wanted to harness its powers and use this new technology for warfare.

Leonard put his mind into his work and after a lot of tests behind safety enclosures. Trials & Errors Leonard and his team couldn't figure out how this technology worked, it was way too advanced for them. But Leonard wouldn't give up and kept testing different theories. His bosses were quite impressed with Leonard obsession figuring out the orb. They knew they picked the right guy and was just a matter of time before he figured it out. He loved the challenge, and he had no regrets. Never in a million years did he think he would be working on a secret government project let alone alien technology, it was like a dream come true.

Leonard sat in his new apartment in downtown LA. He had been discharged a couple of months ago after nearly three years in the Army it was a two years sting, but it took longer than they anticipated to understand the orb. Leonard had time to think about the things that puzzled him about the orb. Was it communicating with a realm outside our galaxy a realm that might be designed by extra-terrestrials in a 3-dimensional space-time? Is there a message from other unknown worlds it reads one, two, three. Everything the orb did was in threes he concluded that when it was heated up, it changes directions but still forms a triangle shape, and they all follow in equal or opposite manner. Leonard felt somehow connected to the orb in an altered state of consciousness to an alien world. He wrote secret papers and blueprint based on the extraordinary power of the orb. His analysis and research contained lots of equations and was ground-breaking and was able to tell mistakes or flaws with his calculations. Leonard was now trusted to work on the orb on his own. His analysis was that it could have been designed for portals, stargate travel or teleportation. He just needs to figure out the maths. And when he did, there's a chance that they will disrupt space and time continuum. He wasn't going to share this information with the military. He was going to give them the short version. The experiment had been a huge success and Leonard manage to figure out the technology and how to control and contain it. They plan on building a prototype jet using its power to propel the craft to ultimate speeds using his specifications he had done his part, and now it was up to the engineers to build it. He never revealed the true power of the orb.

He was been chased he didn't know why? They were at least three of them as he ran across the road. He didn't see the car coming until it was too late he closed his eyes and waited for the impact. The next think he knew he was sitting in the driver's seat of the car that nearly ran him over, he looked ahead as he drove into one of his chasers. Leonard woke up with sweat pouring down him and shaking violently.

* * *

Chapter 1

Penny was on location shooting a movie. She had been in New York for over a month now she still had two months of shooting left, and Leonard flew to New York every other weekend to be with her. They also Skype every day. They missed each other terribly. It's been three months, since they got married, and their love was stronger and deeper than ever. It was hard for both of them been apart for so long. But they were determined to make it work and spend as much time together as possible but in a way Leonard was glad that Penny was out of town and safe. There was something that was bothering him, and he was keeping it from Penny and it hurt him that he couldn't share it with the love of his life. They promise to share everything be it good or bad. But this was one experience he found so hard to share.  
Leonard also didn't want to worry Penny he wanted her to concentrate on rebuilding her career. If she had a hint that something was wrong, she probably abandons the movie to be with him. Leonard didn't want that, so he kept most of his symptoms to himself. She only knew about his dreams that still haunted him and was becoming more vivid. It was mostly the same being chased by these men but sometimes different. What did they want? He felt like they were after something he had but what? He could never see their faces, maybe they weren't of this world. He was glad Penny wasn't around because she will get worried about him, and he didn't want to upset her, so he kept them a secret from her. She didn't know about the strange things that were happening to him. He was sure she knew something was not right with him, though. Penny noticed his strange behavior on his last visit. He had dizzy spells, nausea, redness in the eyes, severe pains and constant high fever. Sometimes he felt frigid. He had been to his doctor, and all the tests confirmed nothing was wrong with him, the only thing he could think of was maybe it was something to do with the orb. He remembered one evening back at the base when he worked for the army, trying to figure out the orb. While studying it, there was a flash and the next thing he knew he woke up a minute later with burns on his hand. Leonard brushes it off at the time because he was okay, and he wasn't in pain. He now thought that it might be responsible for his symptoms or the missing two hours he couldn't account for recently. He had a feeling that the orb and the encounter somehow linked to what was happening to him, but why was he the target? Leonard's thoughts went back to the strange event that happened to him a week ago.

* * *

It was a misty evening and clear blue sky. Leonard was driving home from work when all of a sudden his car came to a stop. He tried restarting it several times with no luck. He check the gas gauge it was half full, and the oil was fine. He wasn't sure what was wrong and for some reason his phone was out of range. He was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by woodland; he tried a few times to restart the engine to no avail. He decided to look around to see if he could spot anything nearby and maybe get some help. He climbed out of the car and looked around, the road was deserted no incoming traffic he spotted a house in the distance it was probably about 1/2 a mile away. He decided to brave it and walk into the woods towards the house. After about 10 minutes, Leonard began to feel like he was been watched, he felt this strange sense that something was going to happen, but he didn't know what. Suddenly he noticed this unusual transparent shape hovering around some trees. He couldn't make out what it was at first. But then the blurriness and the distortion disappeared, and he could make out a definite spherical and circular object with a rim around it and three strange circles on the side of it. He could see it was made of metallic with landing legs. It was the size of a large house. Leonard had never seen anything like this in his life.

Three small orbs came out of what he now knew as some kind of craft. They were smaller than the one the military possessed and headed towards him. He began to run back to his car, but the three small object caught up to him two released a beam that attached to his legs, and he fell over. The third one released some kind of gas which made him dizzy. The orbs with the beams began to drag him toward the craft and then he passed out.

* * *

Leonard woke up and found himself still in the woods, he felt dizzy and realizes that he had been unconscious. He looked at his watch two hours had passed. He didn't know what happened to him he could only assume that during the missing time he couldn't account for he must have been in the craft. He looked around and couldn't see the object. They were also burned on his trousers. What he had experience defies logic. Leonard found his car he sat in it for a while wondering what happened to him, he had no recollection and those two hours was just blank in his mind. After recovering enough from his ordeal and was able to drive, he started the engine and the car roar to life almost instantly. He drove home trying to make sense of what just happened to him.

Leonard was busy in his lab looking at his notes on the orb, after what he experience he needed to find out more about it. He was now sure that it was related to his abduction he knew it was more than a speed device. He had a feeling it might be used as a portal hole to travel great distances, and maybe the power to timeshift and Hyperspace jumps like in his dreams. He needed to get his hands on the orb again to figure out if his theories were correct. He had to find a way to get back in the Base. But as it was on the prototype aircraft it wasn't going to be easy to access it, and he didn't even know where the base was. He had a good repo with the top guys he had works with. Maybe he might just be able to convince them that there is more to the orb than propelling an aircraft but not giving too much away about its many abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 _He was in a white misty room on a table. But he couldn't move. He could see visual images of them but didn't know what or who they were. They were probing him and activating something in his conscious. That's how Leonard saw it; it's like they were talking into his mind to control him. He felt like his mind was being flooded with some kind of binary code. So they could communicate better with him. He could hear them telling him not to be scared. They were just upgrading his psychic abilities. They performed a procedure on him they were inserting something into him alien implants. He felt this electrical current running through his hand into his forearm. He didn't feel any pain, but he perceived the pain. Leonard woke up screaming and angry he shook all over. He was scared. He tried to tell himself that it was only a dreams but somewhere inside him he knew it was more than that. His memory of those missing two hours may have been erased, but he had a feeling that he had just dreamt what happened to him in the woods, and it was real. Leonard had a feeling this wasn't the first time he had been abducted. The connection he felt to the orb in an altered state of consciousness and the alien world was worrying._

* * *

Penny was worried about Leonard he seems distance the last time he visited over the weekend. He was nervous and jumpy. When she asked if he was okay he just nodded and said he was fine but she knew him better than anyone, he wasn't. Was it to do with the nightmares he's been having, it worried her seeing him like this? She noticed his heavy breathing and using his inhaler a lot more. One night she had to take him to ER because he was burning up. But the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him and put it down to a fever and advised him to have plenty of rest.

"Earth to Penny" she heard. It brought her out of her thoughts. "Sorry girls I was thinking about something."

"Leonard," all three girls said in unison.

Amy, Bernadette and Emma had come out to New York to spend the week with Penny. She was glad for the company she missed her friends so much. "No okay yes" she giggled.

"It must be hard for you being away from Leonard for three months. I'll bet you miss him so much."

Penny looked at Amy and admitted. "Yeah I do we are still newlywed, and work is keeping us apart, but last weekend was fun." Penny grinned.

"I bet it was. You only have two months to go, and he misses you too."

"Yeah Emma is right, and you get to spend ten days with your boy toy soon." Bernadette grinned.

Penny smiled at this but looked sad which didn't go unnoticed by the girls. They looked at her worried.

"Is everything okay with you and Leonard?"

"Bernadette it's fine we are good it's just that, I don't know it's nothing." She couldn't hold the tears anymore, so she ran to the bathroom at her rented apartment and locked the door. They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as if to say what's going on.

Penny came out after about ten minutes after fixing herself. Apologised for her running out she explained that she was worried about her husband and all the symptoms he had been experiencing and the doctors not being able to diagnose the cause.

"Has he got a second opinion I'm sure there is nothing wrong with him but it will put your mind at ease." Emma offered.

"I suggested that, but you know how stubborn he can sometimes be."

"How long has this been going on," Amy asked.

"I don't know maybe before we got married I think he is keeping things from me. That is what hurt the most. I want to be there for him, but he keeps shutting me out."

"Oh Penny, he loves you just talk to him and let him know your fears."

"I have tried he just changes the subject and says to trust him." She broke down again. They all gathered around her and assured her it will be alright.

"Penny the guys also notice the strange behaviour from Leonard lately you're not alone."

"Bernadette is right he doesn't come round often he even missed the last game night. That is not like Leonard." Amy said.

"Really Leonard never misses a game night. Oh my god is he cheating on me. "

"No Penny he would never do that. Steve said he just spend a lot of time in his lab working." Emma added.

"I guess I should know he wouldn't do that. Thanks girls, I'll talk to him next week he is over for ten days. Now cheer me up and tell me all the gossip and what's going on in your lives."

They all giggled and rolled their eyes as they talked about all the nerdy things their men still did or will be getting up to while they are away. And how socially awkward they still were sometimes.

* * *

"So with the girls away who up for a marathon weekend of vintage video games?" Raj asked. They were all in 4A ready to have takeout; Steve Emma boyfriend was also there. Since Leonard introduce Steve to Emma, their relationship had grown, and they were now living together and probably wouldn't be too long before Steve asked her to marry him. He was happy for both of them especially Emma, who had been through a lot with her alcoholic and abusive father she ended up homeless despite all that and a drug addict ex-boyfriend. She had turned her life around thanks to Penny, and she paid Penny back by being there for her when everyone deserted her. She was a good friend, and so was Steve.

"Yay," they all said in unison.

"With the women folks away we can eat what we want and do whatever we want."

"Howard we can't eat what we want it's pizza night," Sheldon said.

"Party Popper."

"You know the rules if you are going to break them then go ahead. I believe you have one strike left." Leonard knew where this was going and probably end in an argument.

"Sheldon do you want any snacks I'm going to the supermarket to get supplies."

"Oh good" he went off to write down his list.

"So Leonard how's your research going?" Raj asked.

"Oh I finished that a couple of days ago, at the moment I haven't got much to do but I'm enjoying spending time in the lab again."

"Leonard you work is of no importance and hurry along vintage night starts in 30 minutes." Sheldon hands him his list. Leonard rolled his eyes as he took the rest of the orders. "I'll come with you," Steve said.

* * *

"So you are going to ask Emma to marry you. "I have been thinking about it for a while. "They were walking back from the supermarket carrying their bags of snacks.

"I'll say go for it. She is always talking about you."

"She does."

"Yeah, she is so happy and thanks to you. I'm sure she will say yes. Oh, shoot I forgot Sheldon's soy sauce."

"Oh boy Sheldon is going to have a hissy fit."

"I know I'm just going to pop back and get it. You go ahead I'll meet you back at the apartment." He hands the bag to Steve.

"Okay, you got 10 minutes." He teased.

"Don't remind me," Leonard roll his eyes.

Leonard was walking back after picking up Sheldon soy sauce suddenly he had this feeling that he was been followed he turned and caught sight of a figure before it disappeared into an alleyway. He carried on walking for some reason he didn't feel afraid just as he got to the apartment block he felt a hand on him and turn around to see a man with a gun pointing at him. Behind him were two other men. The man with the weapon raised his gun to hit Leonard. In a flash, Leonard punches with plenty of weight behind it on the side of his head and sent him reeling, his left fist connected with the side of his jaw. The impact lifted him clean off his feet and sent him sprawling on the floor. He lay on his back, stunned, but he still held the gun. Leonard jumped forward and stamped on his wrist twice before he released his grip. He grabbed the pistol and threw it across the street. All it took was 5 seconds to disable and disarm the man and before the other two could react. They pulled out their guns, and Leonard realised he should have kept the gun. He had this urge to look at his car and just like his dream he Hyper Jumps a distance in less than one-tenth of a second and Into his car and driving away from the men.

* * *

Leonard couldn't believe what just happened where did that energy and speed come from? Has he become an alien hybrid after the experiment carried out on him? He didn't even realise what he was doing when he took down that man he saw the attack in slow motion and wow how the hell did he get into his car what was happening to him? What did those men want from him? Who were they? All this questions were going through his mind he needed answers as he drove towards San Diego.

Leonard sat in his motel room he dare not go home in case they were waiting for him. He thought about Penny and hoped she was safe he wanted to call her but was worried his phone might be tapped. Just then his phone rang it was penny he was reluctant to answer but really wanted to hear her voice.

"Hi Penny"

"Leonard where are you I have been trying to reach you at home."

"Sorry, Penny I was just about to call you. Something came up, and I had to San Diego."

"Is that why you missed vintage night. I called Sheldon when I couldn't get hold of you. He said you went out to get his soy sauce and never came back. I was worried."

"I'm sorry penny I should have known you would be worried. So how are you and how is the shooting going?

"Oh, we had today off, as we are on schedule to wraps things up on time. So I spend it with the girls, went shopping and you know did girl stuff now we are having girl's night. Coming" he heard her shout. "Leonard, I got to go the girls are getting impatient and teasing me. Call me tomorrow okay."

"Okay, I love you, Penny."

"I love you too Leonard."

* * *

Leonard woke up suddenly he had that same dream again being chase he wondered if what happened earlier was a dream he was disappointed when he realised he was in a motel room. He heard noises outside he got up in the darkness without turning the light on and peeked through the curtain.

There were two powerfully built men crouching behind an SVU. He could see the outline of their heads and their shoulders against the glow of the distant lights. A third man was driving it towards the motel parking lot. He recognised them as the men who attacked him earlier. Their approach left him only with a vicious determination to protect himself.

Leonard had known sooner or later they would find him. Well, they were here, drifting silently towards him. He was not frightened.

Their movements were careful and silent they knew he was dangerous, and they were taking no risks. Leonard quietly left his room sneaked out the back he ran toward a car and dunk behind it

Two of the men entered the building he could see them talking to the owner and headed up the stairs.

Leonard was invisible in the shadows. He decided he had judged his position accurately. The man sitting in the driving seat got out as he shut the door. Leonard then with an athletic spring, His fist smashing into his face, snapping his head back and he went down, his eyes rolling back. He was out cold. Leonard searched the car for clues as to who the people were he had to be quick before the two other men realise he wasn't in his room. They were nothing of interest in the glove compartment or the back sits or the boot. He checked the unconscious man, but he found nothing not even ID. He frowned as his hyper-jumps to his car in the parking lot and started the car with an electrical charge from his finger. He drove off into the darkness.

Leonard didn't know what was happening to him this wasn't him the anger and the violence disturbed him and the new found strength but mostly the Hypers Jumps

He could only hyper jump to objects built from metal he didn't know how he knew this he just did. He didn't know how he was doing it. It just came to him without realising it he was carrying out the action. It felt like something alien has taken over him. A small part of him was pleased with this new found powers. He had always wanted to have superpowers like his heroes in his comic books.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Penny, Penny he cried, but there was no answer. He looked around he was in no man's land all around him where ruins the vegetation and building burnt to the ground fires raging everywhere, cars on fire, dead bodies litters the streets. "Penny" he called as he ran around searching for her. He couldn't find her. He began to panic. "Penny, Penny."

 _"She's gone_ " he heard a voice say " _and you will never see her again, everyone is gone."_ Suddenly it all went dark then he heard the voice again.

 _"RECOVER THE ORB AND RETURN IT TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER"_

He was restless and kept hearing the voice over and over again.

 _"RECOVER THE ORB AND RETURN IT TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER. ONLY THEN SHALL PEACE RETURN."_

"PENNY!" Leonard woke up heart pounding and in a panic, sweat pouring from him. As he gathered his thought, he realized it was just a dream, and she was still in New York. This dream was different and more disturbing than any of the other dreams he had. The words came back to him. He didn't have the orb and how was he going to retrieve it. He'd parked on the side of the road to get some sleep. It was 7.00am. He started the car and drove toward Los Angeles. Was the dreams a way of aliens trying to make contact with him? He needed to talk to someone about what was happening to him. He arrived home and was careful to make sure it was safe. there was no sign of a break-in, so he carefully unlock his door. He cautiously checked every room before he was convinced. He packs a bag he needed to see Penny he wasn't due to fly to New York for three days, but he couldn't wait he has to talk to her. He had to be honest with her after all she was his wife, and they promised to share everything.

* * *

Leonard arrived in New York the next day and immediately went to penny's apartment and let himself in with the key she gave him. He wanted to call her but decided to surprise her. Penny arrived 2 hours later and was shocked to see Leonard.

"Leonard what are you doing here."

"Hey nice to see you too." He grinned

"I'm sorry it just a shock you weren't supposed to be here untill Friday.

"I needed to see you I missed you so much." He was also glad she was safe.

She ran to him and threw her arms around him passionately kissing him. Penny was so happy to see him that she literally jumped his bones. They led in bed naked as Leonard stroked her hair.

"You were on fire tonight did you miss your wife that much that you couldn't wait two more days to see me.?" Penny teased.

"I did I just hate that we are apart I'm so lost without you."

"But you have your friends if you feel lonely."

"I know, but it's not the same. I just want to be with you." She saw the sadness in his eyes and began to worry. "Leonard is everything okay."

He looked away. "Please look at me. You are scaring me. What's going on?" He turned to her.

"Penny there is something I need to tell you."

"Alright" Penny prepared for the worst, all these scenarios scattering around her head. Was his sick and dying or has he met someone else? "Are you breaking up with me?"

"You should be so lucky, no Penny I will never do that. Just listen okay." She nodded as he wiped her tears.

"Do you remember years ago when I worked for the military."

"Yeah, we were broken up then," Penny said sadly.

"And I told you I worked on the secret project that involved alien technology."

"Some type of ball thingy that shoots laser." He laughs at this. He loved her way with words.

"Well, I think it might be connected with my dreams and symptoms.

Penny looked at him in shock and began to panic. "Are you dying because..."

"No Penny I'm not dying, he chuckled. "but my dreams are getting weirder and too real."

"What do you mean?" She sat up in bed, and so he did. He took her hands into his.

"Please don't think I'm crazy but two weeks ago I think I got abducted." He told her the story about the craft and the missing two hours, his strange powers and the men after him. The dreams. He didn't leave anything out.

She took in a deep breath and walked to the window and just stared out to nowhere she couldn't believe what Leonard just told her. She was beginning to think he was crazy.

"Penny are you okay." She just kept staring. "Penny please talk to me." He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder she touch his hand with hers. She finally spoke.

"If this is all true, are we in danger from these men."

"I don't know I think they might be working for some government agency. But I'm not sure. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was trying to protect you and not worry you."

"So what do we do?" Penny looked into his eyes for assurance.

"Nothing it's me they are after not you."

"No Leonard we are in this together I can't lose you I don't know what I would do without you. She turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"You wouldn't lose me I promise."

"I love you, Leonard."

"I love you too Penny. We will figure this out." They showered together got dressed and went to the living room.

"So your powers, does it hurts when you use them."

"Not really. I feel powerful and feel I can take on anything. I see every attack in slow motion and it gives me a chance to counterattack."

"What about side effects you know the fever and redness of the eyes."

"I haven't felt any side effects apart from anger toward those men. But I think the symptoms I was experiencing was my body going through changes to adapt."

"Should I be worried?" Penny asked concerned. He picked up on this and assured her.

"I would never hurt you my instinct to protect you has grown to another level with this powers. I will do anything to make sure you are safe Penny."

"I'm sorry Leonard I believe you I know you would never hurt me. But I just had to ask, with all the changes you are going through."

"I understand, but it's your love that is stopping me from going crazy with all this strange things happening." Penny kisses him on the lips and said. "Come on let's see what we have in the fridge for dinner." She intertwined their fingers and led him to the kitchen.

It took a couple of days for Penny to come to terms with what Leonard had told her and trust him not to get hurt. Only after he showed her what he could do.

"So penny where did you park your car as they step out of her apartment block.

"About 200 yards from here. Why?"

"I want to show you something go to your car and sit in the passenger seat."

"Okay, you are not going to blow up my car while I'm in it."

"No Penny." He watched her walk to her car and got in.

"Wow how the hell did... you were just standing there a second ago, and now you are sittings here."

"It's the hyper jump I was telling you about. Watch this."

He pointed one of his fingers at the ignition and what looked like electricity came out of his finger and started the engine."

"Oh my god, this is unbelievable. That is so cool." Penny gasps "I guess you've got what you always wanted. Super powers. So glad it's not goat power thought." She teased.

"Me too, that will so not be cool." he giggled as they drove out of the apartment parking lot.

* * *

That night Leonard has another dream. This time Leonard did not wake up but began to communicate with the voice.

 _"RECOVER THE ORB AND RETURN IT TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER. ONLY THEN WILL PEACE RETURN TO YOU."_ It spoke in a deep, harsh voice.

He found himself standing in a large dark room with a beam of light at the far end of the room. It was empty except for him.

"How can I find the orb if I don't know it whereabouts," Leonard asked.

 _"WE WILL SHOW YOU THE WAY."_

The light flickers as the voice spoke.

"What has all this got to do with me?"

 _"IT'S YOUR DESTINY TO RECOVER THE ORB OR HUMANITY WILL BE DESTROYED."_

"Why me I'm nothing special."

 _"YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE. WHEN YOU AWAKE YOU WILL HAVE THE COORDINATE OF ITS WHEREABOUTS EMBEDDED IN YOUR BRAIN."_

 _"DO WHATEVER IT TAKE? YOU HAVE THE POWER."_

The light shone on to his forehead for a fraction of a second and then went out, and darkness took over. Leonard woke up but this time he wasn't sweating or scared it felt so real, and he now knew the location of the facility where it was stored. What did it mean the destruction of humanity what dominant source was contained within the sphere? Everything that was happening began to make sense this thing had the power to destroy the earth and it was in the wrong hands. He had seen the end of the world when he was looking for Penny in the dream he had in the car. Leonard now knew what he had to do. But what still bothered him was the men that were after him. What was their connection to all of this. he needed to find out? He was scared that they might go after Penny. He spooned Penny and instantly fell asleep.

Leonard and Penny spend the whole time together while he was in New York he went to the movie set with her and never left her side he just wanted her safe. The dream stopped for a while but not for long he knew he had to leave and retrieve the orb. It wasn't easy Penny cried she didn't want him to go. She was scared she'd never see him again, but she knew he had to do this it was the only way, or they will never be safe. Penny made him promise to call her every day and keep nothing from her. He agreed to all her demands. Leonard went back to LA and began to plan how to get into the base. But first he needed to deal with the threat from the men in black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. 21 September 2015. Long time in the making. Happy wedding Day. Leonard and Penny. Dr Leonard Leaky and Mrs Penny Hofstadter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Leonard was working in his Lab suddenly in walked three men in black suits he recognised them as the agents that picked him up from the bar all those years ago. He wondered what they wanted this time.

"Hi, guys, nice to see you again."

"Dr. Hofstadter we need you to come with us."

"Am I in some kind of trouble." he asked.

"Agent Adams will explain all." One of the men said. Leonard remembered Agent Adams as the guy he met in the room when he first arrived at the base.

"Okay let me just secure the lab and I'll be with you."

They entered a black SUV, and one of the men handed him a blindfold.

"Here put this on." Leonard did as he was told he smiled to himself as he already knew the location of the base in his head. They drove for hours with not much conversation going on. They finally arrived at their destination, and Leonard was led into a room he was told to remove the blindfold. The room was the same as the one before. A table and two chairs. He sat down and waited.

Adams entered the room he smiled at Leonard and shook his hand and sat down.

"So how are you I heard you got married? Congratulations."

"Thank you everything is good and I'm doing very well. So what am I doing here again." Leonard asked.

"Well, the craft we found the orb is acting very strangely. We thought you might be able to shed some light on it as it involves laser beams."

"Can I see it," Leonard asked.

It's housed in a very secure area. You need a very high-security clearance to enter the area, but I have cleared you for this visit. Leonard what you are about to see is for your eyes only." He gave Leonard some papers to sign that forbid him from ever talking about what he is about to see without authorisation. He signed them.

Leonard waited with Adams as the lift took them to the top of the base

"So what do you want me to do," Leonard asked.

"To see if you can somehow figure a way to disable the laser beam within the craft so we do not lose any more men." This sent a shiver through his spine.

"What do you mean, has it killed people?"

"Well, whoever tries to enter the craft no matter the protective clothing including armors are hit by a beam and electrocuted we don't know how to disable it."

"So this is where I come in."

"Exactly you are the best in your field, and as you previously worked on the orb, we thought you might be able to disarm it."

"Why don't you use robotic machines to disable it?"

The same thing happens it just burns out their circuits."

Leonard knew this was his chance to find and get hold of the orb.

He looked around as the the see through lift came to a stop, they enter a large area that looked like a massive warehouse or a little town.

They were Lorries, heavy lifting equipment's and small offices dotted around, LCD screens on walls displaying all kind of information some made sense to him others didn't. He also notices a lot of Hazardous chemicals about a dozen armed guards scattered around.

"So where is the orb" Leonard asked.

"It's in a steel built vault. The test for the prototype jet was postponed until further notice. We thought you might want to take a look at it." It was all playing into hands he thought

"Yes, I would like to study it so more and see if we can use its powers to disable the beam."

A man with a white coat walked towards them.

"You remember Dr Jenkins."

"Yes nice to see you again."

"Likewise Dr Hofstadter." They shook hands.

"We would you to work with Dr Jenkins again."

"But what about my research? Leonard asked.

"We only need you for a month you have cleared you to work on the craft.

We are just waiting for your paperwork to be approved and then you can begin. It should take no more than a week for the clearance to come through." Adams clarified.

"Okay, I will speak with my boss at the lab."

"You don't have to do that we've already cleared it with him."

Two Armed guards were outside as they reached the vault they all had to wear protective gear to go in, after an earlier incident. Jenkins had been found passed out while working on the orb and burns on his body it was decided that everyone had to wear protective suits. Leonard could see a guard tower as a lone soldier and two others patrolling just outside the vault. Leonard could see it was doubled steel and very thick. Dr. Jenkins put his hand on scanner pad it went all green as it scan him, and the vault opened it took about a minute as layer and layers of steel opened. Leonard was impressed. He could now see the orb. It was surrounded by laser beams Dr. Jenkins entered a code on a panel that disabled the beams. He walks over to pick up the orb and handed it to Leonard. He took it, and they discussed possibilities but not reaching any conclusions the globe was placed back and sealed.

"Can we see the craft now?" Leonard asked.

Adams nodded and said "follow me."

Leonard and Dr. Jenkins followed him as they walked out the vault and turned a corner they were now it an open space. There was a massive hatch on the far side of the room which Leonard could only think was a launch pad for aircrafts. Before they could enter the area with the craft they changed into radiation suits they were not taking any chances.

On the other side, he could see what looked like a cube. It was the alien craft that the Army recovered with the orb there were no bodies recovered when they got to the crash site according to Adams. It was shaped like a cube and metallic just like the one Leonard encountered in the woods. They approached the cube like craft he could see an opening more like a damaged big hole probably happened when it crashed. From a safe distance, he could see lots of panels made of what he could only describe as some glass type material and writing that he couldn't understand or seen before.

"Well, as you can't start work until your clearance is approved there is not much we can do today. Thanks for coming again Dr Hofstadter we will be in touch as soon as we get the okay."

* * *

While Leonard waited for his clearance, he spends a lot of time in his lap. He didn't want to put his friends in danger. So he made excuses not hang out with them the guys that were after him were still out there, and he needed to find them before they found him.

Leonard was trying to figure out a plan to get hold of the orb and sneak it out of the base he knew it wouldn't be easy, and it was heavily armed. He had to do it without the suspicion falling on him. That ruled out taking it while working at the base. There had to be some other way. But how was he going to deliver it to the alien beings if he succeeded, he wondered. Just then his phone rang it was Penny.

"Hi, honey."

Hey Leonard how are you I just got home and all day I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"That's so sweet I just want this nightmare to be over, and we can be together. I miss you so much."

"Yeah me too. I'm worried Leonard especially with those men after you."

"Please don't worry too much I can take care of myself."

"I know with your powers, and all but I can't help it."

"I'm been very careful, and they haven't shown up in a week. I'm hoping it's all over, but I somehow doubt it."

"That's good right."

"I guess, but I'm not worried about them at the moment. It is retrieving the orb that concerns me."

"But you know it location now so it should be easy."

"The problem is how to get hold of it without the suspicion falling on me. I have been racking my brain all day and..."

"Why don't you just steal it?"

"What how am I supposed to do that."

"Leonard, do I have to do your thinking for you. Break in at night. With your powers, you could evade detection."

"Penny you are a genius that's an exquisite idea. Why didn't I think of that?

"Because, you are an idiot. She teased.

"Hey."

They talked for hours about their future and how they can't wait to be together again. It had gone 1.00am before they got off the phone as they both needed to get up early.

The next day Leonard was getting ready for work he decided to text Penny to wish her a good day at work and how much he loved her. He had just read her reply wishing him the same when he received a text from Sheldon.

"Leonard you need to come over right away. There are some men here who said they will hurt me if you don't. "

Leonard was stunned this is what he had been dreading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

He hoped Sheldon was okay. He rang Sheldon.

"Hello." He heard Sheldon's voice.

"Are you okay buddy and Amy?"

"Yes we are but they said if you are not here in 20 minutes..."

"Sheldon just tell them I'm on my way."

The line went quiet and then Sheldon said. "They will be waiting." He hung up.

Leonard arrived at Sheldon and Amy apartment he knocked and was let in by one of the men he recognised who were after him he pointed his pistol that had a silencer at Leonard and ushered him in. He searches him for any weapons, but none was found. He could see Sheldon sitting in his spot next to Amy. They both looked terrified. The other two other men stood behind them one had his weapon drawn, and other had a huge chain wrapped around his hand.

"Sit down," the man who let him in said with a thick Russian accent.

He did as he was told and sat down on the chair that Penny used to sit on whenever she came to 4A. So they were Russian he thought.

The man then tied Leonard arms to the back of him on the chair his legs were also tied to the legs of the chair they were not taking any chances.

"You have something we want and if you cooperation no one will be hurt."

"What do you want from me?" Leonard asked.

"you have been working with recovered alien technology, and we want to know what it is."

"I don't know what you are talking about." One of the men cocked his gun and' pointed it at Sheldon's head.

"We know about the orb from our spy network."

"But I don't know its whereabouts." Leonard pleaded.

"We know you worked with it for two years."

"Yes I did but I was blindfolded when I was taken to the base and live there for two years without any communication from the outside world I don't know the location of the base."

"So you can't lead us to it."

"I swear I don't know its location."

Just then the man's phone rang, and he answered it. He spoke in Russian, but Leonard realised that he could understand what he was saying. Leonard was learning new things about his powers every day, what else can he do. He thought. The conversation went like this.

The man told whoever was at the other end of the phone that they finally captured Leonard he said they were interrogating him and explained what Leonard had told them. Leonard thought he must be talking to one of his superiors. Nothing about his powers or what he did to the men were brought up, so Leonard guessed they were keeping that to themselves right now. He didn't know why though. He was ordered to do anything necessary to get the information they needed. He hung up and turned to Leonard.

"You tell us what we want to know, or your friends will get hurt and your wife will be next." Leonard felt his blood boiling at the mention of Penny they knew about her, but he had to keep calm.

"OK I'll tell you what I know I'm supposed to be working with it again but just waiting for my security clearance."

"We want the technology and we will do anything to get it that including hurting people."

"Please don't hurt my friend or my wife. I promise you I will get the information for you as soon I'm trusted. Just leave my friends out of this. I got some blueprints of the technology back at my lab."

The men talked among themselves and after about five minutes one of the men left. Leonard knew he was probably going to his lab. The man with the chain just kept staring at him. He was the one who he attacked outside Sheldon's apartment he still had the scars and looked angry.

"So that thing you did where you jumped from one place to another how did you do that."

Leonard decided to play a game and buy himself time.

"I'm not of this world." The two men looked at each other so did Sheldon and Amy.

"Are you saying you are an alien? You said you did not know the location If you are then there should be no problem retrieving the orb."

"My mission is to find the location and recover the orb." Leonard said.

"Can't you just track it?"

"Yes, but it looks like it is stored somewhere that my powers can't penetrate."

"If you are an alien where is Leonard Hofstadter, and we've checked you out and you fit his descriptions."

"I have taken over his body he doesn't exist until I release him."

"So if you are not Leonard why are you here to protect them?" He points at Sheldon and Amy.

"I didn't want to blow my cover." Leonard was beginning to enjoy this. He could tell his story was starting to be believable.

"I see you haven't told your bosses about me." The men looked uncomfortable.

"How do you know that?"

"I can read minds. You are scared that if you do they wouldn't believe you, and you will get classed as insane."

"Shut up." the man behind the sofa said. He walked up to Leonard and started punching him in the face his head went to the side. He hit him in the jaw that knocked him out he held his head up as it fell back down, the chair toppled over and fell to the floor. He smiled to himself as the blood oozed out of his face.

 _Leonard felt himself sliding through a tunnel with electrostatic discharge all around him. He tried to stop himself, but he just kept slipping he couldn't see an end, the static electricity was getting more violent but didn't seem to hurt him._

Suddenly he heard that voice again. **_"USE YOUR POWERS IT'S THE ONLY WAY. LEARN HOW TO USE IT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE ONLY THEN CAN YOU RECOVER THE ORB."_**

The electric charges start to subdue as water began to flood the tunnel, and it went dark. He opens his eyes to see the man that hit him with a half empty bucket in his hand Leonard felt the wetness on his face. The man pulled the chair up to a sitting position as they talked among themselves while he recovered. He did not feel any pain from the cut on the side of his face the blood had stopped, and it took a few minutes for his brain to compute what had happened. He figured he had been out for an hour or so because the third man was back, and he had some of Leonard's papers. Sheldon and Amy still sat on the couch. They looked shaken but okay. She whispered.

"Are you okay."

"I think so, what about you guys."

"They haven't hurt us, but we are worried about you," Amy said with a worried look on her face and holding on to Sheldon tightly.

"I'll be fine I promise I will get you guys out of this. Just trust me okay." He tried to assure them.

"Leonard how did you get yourself into this mess." Sheldon asked.

"I promise I will explain everything in good time but for now the least you know the better."

"Leonard are you really of alien being." A confused Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon just leave it the less you know, the better."

"Shut up back there." one of the men shouted.

They walked up to them. Two of them went and stood behind the couch.

"So these papers are interesting where did you get them from."

"I wrote them while I was working with the orb."

"So while at the base why didn't you take the orb and disappear."

"I hadn't taken over Leonard's body then and he wouldn't have been able to steal the orb. the security was very strict ."

"So why should we trust you to deliver the orb to us instead of your alien overlords."

"Because after this mission is over I will release Leonard and do not want his friends or wife hurt. I have become quite attached to this body. Look I can't give you the orb ìt is very dangerous in the wrong hands. I'd advise you to let me and them go before something bad happens to you."

"And what are you going to do." All three laughed and then their faces turned to horror as with a blink of an eye and two sparks from his finger his hands and leg were freed. The man with the chain took a swing at Leonard. He blocked it with his left arm and hit him in the jaw with a right hook, and he went down as Leonard turned sideways to block a punch from the other guy. He swing to cutting off the attack slammed his fist into his head it threw him 50 yards and knocked him out. As the third man came toward him with his gun Leonard had all the time in the world as he saw the attack in slow motion. He grabbed his hand with a swift punch to the rib cage it was all over. He picked up the chain and wrapped it around his neck while the other two laid unconscious.

"Who sent you?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Leonard is tightening the chain, as he groaned in pain.

"I'll ask again. Who send you?"

"Okay. kGB I work for the Russian government." He spat out.

"Why do they want the orb?"

"We want the technology and our orders are to retrieve it whatever means necessary."

"Well no one is getting their hands on the orb, it will be going back to the rightful owners so you go back and tell your superiors I can't help them and to leave me alone. And if anything happens to Leonard, his wife or friends. I will be back to haunt you in your dreams." He released the chain from his neck as he fell to the ground holding his neck.

"Okay," he finally got out. Leonard took all their weapons but left them with the papers. He waited for the men to recover and kicked them out. Sheldon and Amy just stood there in shock not believing what just happened. Leonard decided to carry on with the lie.

"Listen what you saw here did not happen do not mention it to anyone or Leonard's life will be in danger."

"Are you really an alien?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes I've taken over Leonard's body, and I will release him unharmed when my mission is complete. Please don't be worried those men will not be bothering you anymore."

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"If they mention I'm an alien who will believe them I'm sure they don't want to be ridiculed and relieved of their duties for being insane."

"Thank you."

"Take me with you to your mother ship." Sheldon pleaded.

"Sheldon"

"Oh sorry. Take us both with you."

They got in their vehicle. The third man told them what happened, they now thought Leonard was an alien and what they seen him do defied believe. They were scared and decided not to speak of what they have witnessed in case their superiors didn't believe them and got ridiculed. So they just told their superiors after interrogating Leonard they were satisfied he couldn't get them the orb. He worked with it for two years and lived at the base during his time, and its location was never revealed to him. They now realised that Leonard couldn't get it for them with the tight security at the base. They were happy with the papers they took from his lab. It was decided to terminate this mission and find another way of getting hold of it.

* * *

 **AN/ I've always wanted to write a badass Leonard but keep all the qualities that make him who he is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Leonard return to his lab to find it ransacked. The Russian had done a pretty good job of trashing it. Most of his equipment had been damaged and will need to be replaced. He cleared up as much as possible and left the rest for the cleaners. He just wanted to go home and put this nightmare behind him, he got in his car and headed for home. What Sheldon and Amy have witnessed will scare them for a long time, and it was all his fault. Why did they have to go after them he felt his anger building up. They seem fine when he left, and Amy is strong she will help him overcome the nightmares that Sheldon will probably experience due to his ordeal. He hoped he had got through to the men, and this was the end of It, but he couldn't be too sure he had to be careful. It still bothered him the aliens choose him. What connections has his got with these beings; what response do they have that triggers him to accomplish all this tasks. He had seen the end of the world, and it scared him, was his doing the right thing. He didn't know what to believe or think anymore but it was their technology and it,s better with them than mankind who could potentially use it to destroyed the world.

Leonard arrived home he wish penny was there it was lonely without her. And he just wanted to hold her even though he was angry at the damage to his lab and Sheldon and Amy,s ordeal he couldn't help smiling when he thought of her. She had been away for two months now; they spoke every day on the phone, and he always looked forward to their evening Skype sessions. It always brightens up his day. Her movie was nearly complete, and he couldn't wait for the day when she returned. This house was just too big with him alone in it. He felt the sadness and the pain in his heart. He opened the front door and was shocked at what he saw he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She was sitting on the sofa she looked up as he entered, and the biggest smile appeared on her face. She ran into his arms he held her as they kissed he stopped it to look at her.

"What are you doing here." She frowned as she notices the scar on the side of his head.

"Leonard what happened to you."

"It's nothing."

Leonard" she let go of him and put one hand on her side cocked her head to the side.

"I'll tell you later just come here," he pulled her into a hug. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too" They held each other so tight like they never wanted to let go, both crying tears of joy happy to be together.

They laid in bed Penny resting her head on his chest and drawing patterns on his chest he strokes her hair as he inhales the sweet smell of her shampoo that he has come to love. Both are sweating from 3 hours of intense lovemaking.

"So tell me what happened to your face?"

"One of the men in black hit me in the face." Penny was shocked.

"Oh my god are you okay, does it hurt?" A worried look on her face as she cupped his face with both hands.

"I'm fine it doesn't hurt."

"So what happened?"

"They held Sheldon and Amy at their apartment and threatened to hurt them if I didn't show up."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah I took care of it. They tied me up and began to interrogate me about the orb, and one of them hit me, ìt was his way of revenge for knocking him out."

"I don't like this Leonard it getting too dangerous. What if they come back?"

"I don't think they will be bothering us anymore."

He told her everything that happened and about how they knew about her and convincing them he was alien and that no one would believe them.

Penny began to relax she was glad he was okay and together but she was still worried about the next obstacle, his involvement with these beings. Will they hurt him when they get what they want or even kill him? She couldn't let him do this alone after all he was her husband. She knew what she had to do, and not even Leonard will change her mind. Her thoughts were broken by a kiss on the lips.

"So how long are you staying?" He asked planting more kisses on her beautiful lips.

"All my scenes were finished earlier than we thought so I was allowed to leave I only need to go back if they need to reshoot any scenes."

"So you are back for good."

"I am all yours. And so happy we are together Leonard."

"Me too it been hell without you. I miss you so much."

She looked into his eyes she could see the love and the pain she knew she had to be there for him.

"Leonard I have decided and there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind. I love you, and we are in this together, I'm coming with you when you break into the base."

"Wait, he paused as he gathered his thought.

"it is going to be very dangerous, and I'm not putting you through that."

I'm coming with you. We promised to be there for each other I will not be in any danger."

"Penny please don't do this. I can take care of this by myself."

"Leonard I just want you to be safe. I will drive you there and stay out of sight and wait for you." She pleaded.

Leonard knew once Penny made her mind up nothing he said will change it. He admitted defeat.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" He tried one last move.

"No, not even those puppy eyes" as she looked away from him.

"Okay, I might need some help."

"Really."

"Penny promise me you will stay in the car and wait for me and not put yourself in any danger."

"I promise. I just want to help you and make sure you are safe. I love you so much, and I can't lose you." She coiled into him as she began to sob. He just held her rubbing her back as he tried to ease her pain and convince her everything will be okay.

* * *

They spend the next few days going out to dinner and shopping, spending time with their friends who threw Penny a welcome home party. They were all happy for Penny and wished her the best for her movie. They had a great time and Leonard had fun messing with Sheldon, who still thought he was an alien and kept begging to be taken to the mothership. But as promised, he kept their ordeal to himself.

Leonard and Penny talked and made plans for how Leonard was going to break into the base it wasn't going to be easy as it was a high-security facility and over a hundred armed men guarding the base. They drove to within the allowed parameter of the base. They notice lots of vehicles coming and going, some military, and some civilians. They couldn't see much as it was so far away from where they were. Leonard wanted to get closer and see more of the layout. They also found a spot where they could hide the car out of sight and Penny could wait for him. Leonard was going to break in tomorrow night. But that plan was put on hold when he got a call from Adams requesting his presence at the base.

"Who was that honey?"

"Change of Plan, looks like I am being summoned to the base tomorrow morning at 8.00am. "

"Why? Do they think something is up?"

"I don't believe so, Adams didn't say maybe my security clearance has come through, and they want to talk to me about it."

"So what about our plan?"

"Looks like we have to postpone."

"Maybe it's a good thing; now you can take a look around if they don't blindfold you."

"Yeah, it definitely makes things easier."

"Come on Honey, let,s go to bed you need to get up early. Penny winked at him."

"Not going to argue with that."

He was picked up by the same men the next day this time he wasn't blindfolded. This was his chance to look around for an easier way of accessing the base.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ Updated a tiny bit about the mileage. Thank you to fixitmr for pointing out the error.**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

It was a long drive and over 200 miles across deserts and mountain ranges this was where the top secret aviation facility was based. It was the site for testing military hardware. This was home to the next-generation weapons systems, secret aircraft, particle beams, chemical and biological weapons and much more. They approached a mountain that was surrounded by a high fortified fence and were flagged at the gate, identity checked. As they drove through and got close, he could see the base was built inside the mountain The mountain stood around 800 ft high. It was like a city built into it. Leonard now knew why this place officially didn't exist. They continue driving for about ½ miles as Leonard took in the open area surroundings there wasn't much vegetation just little bushes here and there. He could see a lot of activities trucks coming in and going out all well protected so you couldn't see inside there were a lot of heavily armed military personnel and vehicles too. To the west, he saw what looked like an airstrip probably used to test new aircrafts. They approached a loading bay and a second check was carried out. They were allowed through the gate and entered a large tunnel size entrance and headed on a dirt road toward the administrative building. They were inside the mountain. It had been carved into a massive cave. Leonard was relieved to know he wasn't in any kind of trouble his clearance had been approved and Adams just wanted to introduce him to the team he will be working with and the security procedures. He wanted Leonard on the team straight away, and there was no time to waste.

"Leonard you will be staying at the base, but you can go home for weekends, any other time away from the base must be approved by me."

Leonard did not feel comfortable with this and also Penny will not like this, they have just got back to being together after penny's movie, and now they will be apart again. He took a deep breath as he mumbled.

"I, I have to talk to my wife about this as she will not be pleased."

"That's fine as long as you tell her you are just conducting an experiment with the military. Remember this is highly confidential."

"Yes I am aware of the need for secrecy but I am not sure my wife will be happy with me being away from her, we just got back to being together after months apart. Isn't there any other way I can travel to the base?"

Adams thought about this for a moment and said, "Let me get back to you on this but talk to your wife just in case there is no other option."

"I will, but it wouldn't be easy she is not going to want to let go."

"Leonard, I trust you I will do my best. Okay," he just nodded agreeing and hoping they could come to an agreement that would suit both parties.

Leonard met the team he was going to work with there were six of them, and he knew a few of them from his time at the base a few years back, he had a medical, signed some papers and was given his Identity card. He was given access to the restricted area that gave him a chance to look around for best possible escape routes. They finished with him by midday and Adams promise to call him about the living arrangements. He was to start in a week's' time.

Leonard called Penny to let her know he was on his way home and if she needed anything. She said no and will see him soon. She just finished cooking dinner when he came through the door.

"Hi, hon."

"Hey, sweetheart, why don't you put your bag away and get changed dinner will be served in two minutes." she said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, I will be right back." Leonard was dreading the talk with Penny he knew it will upset her and hated her being upset, but he couldn't keep this from her. He finished changing and joined her in the dining room as she served them spaghetti and meatballs.

"So how did it go today?"

"It was okay." He told her everything that happened and for her not to worry he was just called in to meet the team and sign some forms. He told her about the base and how easy it might be to get in, but his only worries were getting out. It wouldn't be easy if he triggered any alarms, or the CCTV jotted around. He could see Penny was tensing up he knew she was afraid for him and trying to stay strong.

"I love it when you cook for me," He said trying to lighten the mood."

"I loving cooking and taking care of you."

"Really."

"Of course you are my husband, and I love you to bits."

"I love you too wifey. and nothing will ever change that."

"That so cheesy and sweet at the same time, but I'll take It," she grinned at him. He looked down at his food. "Penny I need to discuss something with you."

Penny frowned at this. "Leonard what is it."

"It nothing bad, but I don't think you will like it."

"Leonard just tells me."

They want me to live at the base for a month." she went silent he could see She was thinking. "I told them it wasn't possible, but they insisted. I'm sorry Penny, but I'll be home for the weekends."

"But we only just got back to living together. I don't like this I'm really not happy with this arrangement."

"it is not finalised yet, and I'm hoping they come up with a different plan. I don't want to be without you."

"I don't want to be without you too. But what if something happens to you, and you get hurt? I can't lose you." She cried. She ran to the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Leonard sat there stunned. It now hit him what all this was doing to Penny. She was scared for him. He couldn't bear to see her hurting like this. He was going to pull out of working at the base and retrieving the orb. Penny was his life she came first. She always has and always will be his number one priority. He made his way to the bedroom. She was facing away from him sobbing. It broke his heart to see her like this. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her arm.

"Please don't turn your back on me. I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this I know how worrying this must be for you. I want you to know your love is all I need so that why I have decided not to take the job and also not to help the aliens," she turned to face him with tears in her eyes. He handed her the tissues box that were on the side of the bed.

"Really. But what if they throw you in jail, or the aliens hurt you. No Leonard you need to do this for your sake and mine. I was just worried about you, but I will not let you not do this."

"I see what this is doing to you, I know you're scared, so am I but all this is stressing you out, and I don't want you going back to drinking to ease the pain."

"Leonard I wouldn't do that I promise I just love you some much the thought of you been away for a month and maybe getting hurt just got to me. He pulled her into his arms as she sobbed away.

I promise you I will be careful. When this is all over, we will never be apart again."

"You promise. "she asked in between tears.

"Yes, Penny I will work from home.

"What about your experiments.

"I always wanted my own lab. We have room for it," she smiled at this.

"Leonard makes love to me."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

Leonard was in a room. It was brightly lighted. He heard that voice again.

TIME IS RUNNING OUT.

"I'm doing all I can, but it's not going to be easy."

"YOU HAVE THE POWER. USE IT."

"But I don't know what all my powers are. Can it make me invisible?"

"NO BUT I WILL BE HERE TO HELP YOU."

"How will that be possible you haven't even shown yourself to me?"

"I CAN NOT SHOW MYSELF TO YOU. IT'S AGAINST OUR RULES. BUT IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR NEED HELP JUST ASK. ON YOUR BEDSTAND, YOU WILL FIND A EARPIECE THIS WILL BE YOUR COMMUNICATOR TO ME."

"Of all the people in the world you could have picked, why me?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE SPECIAL AND THE CHOSEN ONE."

"If you are so advanced why can't you retrieve the orb yourself?"

"YOUR GOVERNMENT HAVE KNOWN ABOUT US FOR OVER 50 YEARS. THE BASE IS NOT SAFE FOR OUR KIND. I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYMORE."

The room went dark. Leonard woke up he was in bed with Penny he looked at her sleeping peacefully he turned to the bedstand, and sure enough there was an earpiece he picked it up, it was made of an unknown material but resembled gold. He put it in his ears and heard the voice. "We will protect you on your journey," he put the piece away and spooned his wife. He fell asleep instantly.

"Leonard you phone is ringing," he heard Penny say. Was he dreaming he thought? "Leonard" she slapped his tushie without even turning. He woke with a startle and saw his phone vibrating the alarm clock said it was 6.50am. It was Adams so he answered it.

"Hello."

"Morning. Leonard."

"We have come to a decision." Leonard hoped it was good news," he took a deep breath

"Okay, what's the decision?"

"Well if you can find temporary accommodation in the nearest town then you can live there with your wife."

"That can be arranged and thank you so much for this we really appreciate all your help," he hung up and looked at Penny, who had one eye opened and was staring at him. He smiled at her and said, "good news we don't have to be apart we just need to find somewhere close to the base, and live there for a month, and we can be together."

"Oh my god Leonard that's the best new ever. She jumped on him and began to plant kisses all over his face."

"I should bring good news more often." as the passion got the better of them.

* * *

The next few days was spent looking for somewhere to rent they settled for a two bedroom apartment and moved in the next week. Leonard stayed at the base while Penny finalised the contract. He spends a lot of time at the base and getting to know the ins and outs of the surroundings. Penny wasn't lonely as her parents came over to spend a week with her. The day finally arrived when Leonard was going to break into the base. Leonard bought a sonar goggle. A device for seeing in the dark with both terminal and night vision, a balaclava face mask, a camouflage uniform dark black shirt and black camouflage pants. Penny thought he looked sexy in the outfit. She promised to ravish him when he got back. As midnight approached, Penny cried and nearly changed her mind about letting him go but she knew he had to do this if they wanted a normal life. Things have been good, her movie had some positive reviews and a few new offers she was considering. She wished him good luck and made him promise he will be safe she kissed him and held him like she never wanted to let him go. He had persuaded her to stay at home; now they were living close to the base. She watched and waved at him as he drove off into the darkness. Source and destination. Checked.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. You are all amazing. I would also like to give a special thanks to fixitmr for helping me find a believable town and location for Leonard and Penny adventures. Your input really helped me write this chapter.**

* * *

Leonard drove for miles there wasn't much traffic on the road it was a clear and cool night with a crescent moon. His mind wandered back and forth to the risk he was taking, what If he got caught and what will happen to him? He tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind they promise to protect him, and he hoped they keep their words. His mind drifted to Penny and how will she cope without him. They have been each other's rock for the last few years, will she be able to cope, will she break down again he was scared for her mental state of mind he just wanted this to be over with so they could go back to living a normal life. How did his life get so complicated? They had settled in a town called Barker at the junction of Interstate 15 it was between Los Angeles and Las Vegas. It was an idea place and was only 34 miles from the base somewhere in kelso in the Mojave National Preserve; it was also easier to blend in. It was an idea place for Penny to get around while Leonard was at the base and the people were nice. It had a health resort and a few diners. But not much was going on apart from it been a stopover for gas or rest in on your way to Vegas. Leonard decided to concentrate on the task ahead he was only depressing himself and overthinking things. He put the earpiece in his left ear and the balaclava on with the sonar goggle over his head ready to put it on when needed. It was also useful to hide his identity. He was ready, he parked in the hiding place Penny, and he had found. It was in a car park with plenty of cars it wouldn't look suspicious.

"I can use the sonar goggle to detect what the truck is carrying. How do I choose what part to jump to."

The voice replied. "Just think of the part of the lorry you want to get to. The top will be a start.

" Oh okay didn't think of that. "

"You have nothing to be afraid of we will protect you."

"I really hope so. My wife will be devastated if anything happens to me." There were interrupted by lights in the distance it was a truck as it passed him. He put the sonar goggle to his eyes to detect any heat source from the truck. It didn't have any soldiers in it just metal containers. This was a useful tool it's sonar module can scan through walls for anything metal and living things such as weapons, people, and terminals. He knew it was heading for the base; this is what he had been waiting for. He hyperjump into the back of the vehicle. After what seems like hours the truck arrived at the base. As it made it final approach he knew it was going to be searched he jumped out and laid flat hidden in the darkness he watched as the truck approached the gate and was searched. It was allowed through as it drove toward the loading bay he hyperjump back this time on to the top. He laid flat as not to be spotted. There were no more stop points until they reach the loading bay. The blast door that was several feet thick was opened as a truck in front was being checked. He waited for the truck in front to pass through. He then hyper jumped onto the truck as it has passed the security check and heading inside. He was now in the base on a dirt road in the mountain complex. The base was a concrete building ten stories high and housed over 500 personnel. It could go into lockdown for months on end with enough food and water to last six months. There were a few guard huts that were fenced off with search lights, but this could be avoided if timed right. Leonard has hacked into the system and had the blueprint for the base which he had studied. His best chance of not being detected was to use the backend through the loading bay. It wasn't the quickest way, but it reduced his chances of being spotted, using the frontend would be suicide as the was the area that all personnel used including him while working at the base. As he got to the first building he realized the truck was heading for the administrative building on the first level, he jumped out and stealthily walked and stayed in shadow to lower his chance of being discovered. He headed north following the dirt road. In the tunnel, there was a long stretch of pipes above leading in all different directions up and down the base. Most of the tunnels were constructed of steel, but others were just carved into the mountain. It was also darker and easy to get around. He saw two guards stationed along the way to the next level guarding a checkpoint behind a fence and a hut next to it, he took his time learning their patterns A vehicle approached the checkpoint heading down the mountain. Leonard crotch down on one of several generator blocks thus avoiding the headlight from the oncoming vehicle as the two guards searched it. He looked up and saw some pipes that lead to the guard post and just enough room to squeeze through. He hyper jumped and grabbed one of the pipes and silently shivered over the post lower his chances of being seen. He jumped down silently and started crawling in the shadows when he was safely away from the guards he continued up the dirt road, using the darkness as cover. He reached the second building that looked like some kind of warehouse and a lot of lighting. He hid behind a rusty old truck that had been abandoned on the side of the dirt road he need to cross to the other side to continue up the mountain this wasn't an easy task as there are more guards stationed here. Two were guarding the entrance to the warehouse, and another two were on the other side of the road blocking his way up. He cursed to himself. He watched as they talked among themselves. He needed to create a diversion. He looked around just behind him were some pipes leading up to a vent. With a couple generator blocks inside a fence and running the noise will keep his climb silent.

He slowly climbed one making no noise, once inside the vent at the end there was a power box he cut the power. This took out the electrified gates and the guards hut and a couple of the lights on the dirt road. He climbed out of the vent as the two guards went to the gates to investigate what had happened. As they talked and began investigating their surrounding, Leonard sprinted across the road shot up the dirt road. He continued up the road and made sure to use the shadows for less visibility. He needs to get to the technology building. He heard a loud sound and quickly hid behind some giant fans.

He saw a truck heading his way to avoid be seen his hyperjump into the back of the vehicle Luckily there were no soldiers in there he relaxes as he was driven up further to his target he felt a bit tired from all the walking up the dirt road. The truck stopped at the fourth level he quietly jumped out and waited he watched as the truck unloaded some supplies after about half an hour it reversed out and continued up the dirt road. He hyperjump back in as it approached the technology building he jumps out and saw a car already in the building he smiled to himself as he hyper jumped into the car avoiding the guards. He sneaks behind a wall and turns a corner he crouched and silently walked as he turned another corner. He came to a door it was locked with a spark from his finger he fried the lock. He was now in a long hallway with a camera just down the end of it above a door he needed to get to that door. He waited for it to rotate slowly left and quickly sprinted underneath the camera he opened the door he was now in the server room. He looked for the DC servers as there were so many servers and they all looked alike it was hard to tell he needed to find the domain controller and hack it, to upload a virus with a script to disable and wipe the video footage from the cameras that might spot him. He found it and pulled out the laptop from the rack that was connected to the server so he can access it. He loaded the program to the server he closed the laptop lid and pushed it back in. He then went through the back way his only chance of getting out without been seen. A guard was blocking his way out. He saw a couple of big fans he sneaked behind one and crouched behind it. One spark from his finger disabled the fan he then moved away from the fan and waited at the far end of the last fan as the guard came to investigated why the fan went out he sneaked past him he turned a corner and came to a dead-end he saw some pipes this was his way out. He had an idea. He jumped up and grabbed the horizontal pipe Leonard shimmy all the way he saw a ledge he let go of the pipe, and drop onto the ledge he jump off, and grab another ledge and pulled himself up, and jumped to the next ledge, he did a running jump to the last ledge. He looked down and saw a door to a room he dropped into It. He stealthily opens the door peak his head around the corner and walked into the room as the coast was clear. He saw a goods elevator that could take him where he wanted to go, and it will be easier, but he be spotted easily. Taking the cargo route was long but it was going through tunnels, and it wasn't as brightly lit. He decided to risk it and take the Freight elevator he hit the button and waited in the shadows. The doors opens vertically. It was empty he got in and climbed the shaft. He equips his goggles and clicking on the button on the right corner of his head to activate the night thermal. The elevator stopped at the eighth floor. He saw some air ducts he hoped they will lead him up to the next floor, he climbed into one of the air ducts and made his way through the entire duct, at the end he reached some pipes and shimmy across. He jumps up and grabbed the horizontal pipe as he jumped down on the other side Leonard spotted two soldiers. As the soldiers got close to him, they heard some noises and headed in his direction he knew the game was up there was nowhere for him to hyper jump to or hide. "What do I do he thought. "Come out with your hands up. "He heard one of them say. He did as he was told. Was this the end. Leonard thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Penny couldn't stop thinking about Leonard she was so worried about him she tried to go to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come she just lied in bed wide awake with horrible thoughts of losing him running through her head tossing and turning. It was driving her crazy. She got out of bed and tried to keep herself busy to distract herself. She did the laundry, vacuuming the apartment even watched a few episodes of Sex in the City, but her mind kept wandering she couldn't help thinking all the bad things that could happen to him. What if he got caught? Will he go to jail and what if the worst happen and he got himself killed? She began to sob. I can't cope without Leonard she just wanted to hug him tightly and lie next to him and smelling his scent she thought how amazing and powerful their love was, but she had so much to lose if anything happened to him. It scares her as she didn't know what the future would bring. She was having a panic attack she tried to breathe in and out slowly to calm her nerves. Think happy thoughts penny. She remembered their first meeting and the awkward hi, the Halloween party she smiled at this it was their first kiss, and he thought she was perfect he still thought she was. The goodnight kisses and goofy jokes or hugs in the kitchen those moments are what life and marriage are all about. I can't lose him what was I thinking letting him go by himself I'm a bad wife I should be there for him she grabbed her keys and drove towards Kelso. She didn't know what or how she could help him, but she knew she had to be there somehow for him. She wondered how he was doing. Did he get in safely she hoped the alien were protecting him like they promised she looked at her watch it had been over 2 hours since he left? He should accomplish the mission by now. She reached the parking spot where Leonard car should be. She spotted his car and decided to wait for him. She hoped he was on his way back now. Hopefully soon the nightmare will be over. Just then she saw bright flashing lights in the night sky she couldn't see from her location what it was. She got out the car to take a closer look. It was moving slowly it looked triangular, but she wasn't sure. Then suddenly it shot off and disappeared with a blink of an eye. Penny's thought went back to Leonard.

* * *

"Dr Hofstadter what are you doing here?"

"Are you working late?" No one notified us." Leonard couldn't understand why they lowered their weapons. Then he realized he had changed into a bunny suit. He wore them when he worked in low-particle clean rooms, which are more about protecting the clean room from all the particles than protecting him from anything in the clean room. He quickly regained his composure.

"Hi, guys sorry yeah was working late just finished and heading back to the lab."

"We didn't know you were working late." One of the men asked.

"Sorry just lost track of the time it wouldn't happen again."

"You scientists seem to do that a lot. Have a good night." They both laughed as they carried on with their patrols.

"Thank you he muttered under his breath.

"You are welcome" came the voice from the earpiece.

Leonard began to panic. "What do I do when they release the orb is gone, and they find out I wasn't working they will know it's me and how did you change me so quickly.

"It was an illusion using your memory to create a time when you wore that suit. Implanted in your earpiece is a device called a cloaking system augmentation it interacts with your camouflage suit. It lasts for 5 minutes, and you have to wait ten minutes for it to recharge. Use it wisely."

"Wow, this is so cool."

"It's not a toy. Now point one of your fingers at the men," he did as he was told and a beam shot out he saw the two soldiers collapsed to the ground.

"Are they dead?" he asked.

"No they are stun and their memory of this event will be wiped. You need to move their bodies to a safe place so they can't be seen, or the alarm will be raised they will be up in 5 minutes with no recollection of what happened." He moved both men to a darker area away from the open area and rested them sitting position against a wall.

Leonard continued north until he reaches a large lobby that was the security control area. He looked around and on the other side of the lobby he could see a laser grid. Touching one of these lasers will raise an alarm. Using his finger, he shot an electrical charge at the security terminal on the opposite side of the room and disabled it. There were also cameras to avoid the broken terminal took out all the camera except for one above him. He hugs the wall to walk safely under the camera. He heard some noises a voice at the back of his mind told him to be careful. He walked towards the sound he entered a hall to the right he could see a window was built into the wall it was a control room there were lots of monitors and panels and about three guards. This was where the base security was controlled from as he moved further down the hallway avoiding the guards by waiting for them to turn away from the window. Picking up his pace he came around the corner he saw a door he pressed his ears against the door he heard no sound the door was also unlocked. He was now in a passageway. There was one door on the right and two on the on the left it had a sign. It read Ufo Sighting Room he ignored it he didn't want to know what was behind that door. He walked along a passageway. He saw some stairs and head up the stairways; he turned left along an iron catwalk moving quietly as not to make too much noise. And up the catwalk stairs Leonard was now in the alien facility building.

He was careful not to be seen by the patrols guards there were one guarding a closed gate leading to the inaccessible area where the orb and craft were stored. There were two more soldiers in the middle of the half opened gate. He turns his sonar on Leonard detected they were lasers ahead a lot of lasers traps blocking his path.

"You should take your time to plan your move and observe how the laser beams are moving. This will help you figure the precise moments to activate the cloaking device. Once cloaked, you can run through the lasers without setting them off or seen by the guards." The voice said.

They two guards were talking among themselves they were so into the conversation it gave Leonard chances to sneak silently pass them activating his cloaking device. He finally got to the main area where the vault was he knew there was a mini tower with up to six guards in there.

"So how am I supposed to avoid the guards, cameras and the laser beams?" He asked.

"You can hyper jump into the vault, and if you are fast and quick, enough you shouldn't trigger the security systems or alert the guards."

"I don't like this. I'm not sure I will be able to pull this off."

"Leonard we have faith in you everything will be alright." Leonard knew he had no choice he had got this far backing down now wasn't an option. He just had to trust them and hope for the best.

"So how am I supposed to get out of the vault if there is not metal objects to jump to?"

"See that buggy over there. That should do."

"Okay but here goes nothing" he put on his goggles.

He was in the vault in a fraction of a second with the orb intact but he wasn't not fast enough. He triggered the lasers that set off the alarm. He hyper jump and hoping to get to the buggy and maybe hide somewhere. He hyper jump out of the vault and was surprised to find himself in the open area right next to the alien craft. This wasn't his plan he was supposed to appear in the buggy. He was surrounded by a dozen arms Soldiers pointing their weapon at him. Leonard thought this was it he had got this far for it to end like this only to die or locked up forever. Had he been setup by the aliens to be the fall guy he could use his speed and hyper jump to escape but was it enough to dodge all the bullets if they started shooting. He thought of Penny and never seeing her again he put his hands up the orb in one hand as one of the men shouted freeze.

* * *

Adams and Jenkins arrived at the security control room after being alert by the base going into intruder mode. And through the window they could see all the action as it happened in the launch area. They looked at each other "who the hell is that? Is that one of your men."

"I don't think so I can't really see from here and he's got goggles on": Jenkins said.

"Get the camera on him" he shouted to one of the security guards in the control room. He did what he was told.

"I can't get any visual sir."

"What"

"I think all the cameras have been disabled."

"Dammit. I want the base lockdown now, nothing gets in or out until I say so, and we've identified the intruder." Adams yelled.

"Yes, sir right away." The solider said. He went over to one of the panels and began to enter the shutdown code.

"Sir Shutdown sequence has been initiated."

"Get the backup tapes from 2 hours ago maybe we might be able to identify him."

After a few minutes he turned to Adams. "Sir I'm afraid it's been wiped as well. Adams was now getting mad he was about to yell when they were all interrupted by a deafening sound.

* * *

Suddenly there was a spark a light from the side of the cube hit Leonard as his body shook it raised him slowly from the ground and suspended him in mid-air in a laying position he began to float towards the entrance Leonard was in a suspended state of consciousness. The soldiers raise their weapons to shoot when they heard a deafened sound of the craft powering up the sound excruciating like a dam being powered up the noise was deafening everyone close by putting their hands to their ears. His body entered the cube as people panicked and ran to take cover he could hear the alarm going off in the distance. They watched as Leonard floated into the cube. A beam of light shot out and began to repair the damaged hole the light intense and blinding. The cube began to change shape it now resembled a triangle like craft and was the size of a small house. It moved slowly like it was looking for an exit lighting up in different colors as it reached the launch area it shot a beam of light at the shutter panel which triggered the open sequence. It slides smoothly and rose into the sky as it reached high attitude with extreme speed at about 800 miles an hour, it was gone in a fraction of a second.

* * *

Penny couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Was that a UFO? She heard a faint sound coming from the direction of the base It sounded like an alarm going off. What was happening she thought? Oh God let Leonard be okay. This isn't good maybe he is on his way back she went and sat in her car as the tears fell. She was a complete mess.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Penny, Penny" he couldn't find her or escape his past he looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. He ran down the street, where was she? There was no mass destruction as in the last dream he had about this place. The buildings were whole lots of activities happening. The birds were singing, the sounds of cars. Kids laughing and playing in the park. It was a bright sunny day everyone seems happy. He needed to find penny where was she? He couldn't lose her. Not now, was she okay. Come back to me I need you. He crosses to the other side of the road he could hear sobbing. "Penny" he called but no answer he followed the sound of the cries it was getting louder. He spotted her she was sitting against a wall with her head on her knees he could see she was crying. "Penny," she looked up shocked to see him as he ran toward her she stood up and ran into his arm both crying tears of joy. "I thought I lost you," he finally said._

 _"Where where you I couldn't find you I thought you were dead," She said between sobs._

 _"I just had to retrieve and return something I'm back now."_

 _"Please don't leave me I need you in my life."_

 _"I will never leave you. I love you, and we will always be together." They just held onto each other. It all went black._

* * *

Leonard had this strange sense he felt like he was controlling the craft it triggered some response that made the ship move. It's like the cube laid dominant waiting for him to trigger some response by his reaction. He didn't understand what was happening how could he be controlling the craft with no actual physical interaction. Was this paraphysical wonders created by his collective consciousness.

Leonard woke and found himself in a room on a flat table he tried to move, but he couldn't he was paralyzed from head to toe.

The last thing he remembered was floating aboard the craft. A light shining on his face was blinding. He could see two figures staring down at him, but he couldn't make them out. It was too blurry without his glasses. He felt a Sharp pain as a long thin object was inserted into his brain. They must be removing the implant he thought. He fell into an unconscious state.

Leonard woke up on what looked like a bed he wasn't on the craft anymore the same two beings standing beside him. Leonard was not afraid, he felt extremely safe and felt a strong connection with the alien beings.

"Where am I," He asked. One of them spoke without his month moving.

"You are on our mothership. Do not be afraid we will not hurt you."

"I'm not scared I just want to go home and be with my wife I have completed your task, why am I still here."

"Thank you for helping us gets back the orb. We just needed to examine and monitor you to make sure you are alright. You saved your planet from destruction." Leonard was puzzled and asked.

Why is the orb so important? You could have just abandoned the craft.

"We needed it to power the damaged ship and in the wrong hands it could be catastrophic. It will take you humans a very long time to understand the power of the orb; that's why we couldn't abandon any of our technology to you humans. It's capable of mass destruction and more that all I can tell you." the other being said, his mouth also not moving.

"Oh glad I could help then am I going to be safe when I get back."

"Yes nobody will know you are responsible for retrieving the orb. Your identity was protected."

"What about my powers?"

"Sorry, we had to remove the implant. You are human again."

"Oh well, It was fun while it lasted. Disappointment is evident on his face.

"Leonard." the first being spoke. "You were brave and not just because of the help we gave you. Your suppressed confidence came out and played a significant role in your success. You should be proud of yourself."

"Were you the one I was in contact with while at the base?"

"Yes. "

"Thank you for helping me. Couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome and a pleasure."

"I'm glad it's over, and I can go back to living a normal life. Can I go home now?"

"You are a good person. I will miss our interactions. As you wish would you like a tour of the ship before you leave?

"I would love to. Can I also see the main control room?"

They smiled as they led the way. Leonard wasn't sure if he was dreaming or it was all real.

* * *

Penny couldn't think properly she didn't know what was going on. The alarm was getting louder. Had Leonard being caught or killed? All this thought ran through her mind. She began to shake violently as she curled up into a ball on the back seat. She woke up an hour later, and it took a few seconds to recollect her thoughts and that Leonard wasn't back his car still where he left it. She didn't know what to do. Should she alert the authorities? She didn't want to get him in more trouble so wave that idea away. It was nearly four in the morning the alarm had stopped. Maybe he found another way home she began to think she should have stayed at the apartment and waited for him. They promised to protect him he must have got out. Something inside her kept assuring her that she will see him again, but she wanted to see it for herself. Yes, he's at home worried about her I need to get to him. Just then in the distance she saw the lights again it looked like it was coming towards her. It stopped about 10 miles away from her she could see it was triangular and a lot of different color lights flashing around it. It descended like it was going to land. Penny jumped into the driver seat and started the engine she headed for the location after about 15 minutes of driving she went off the road into the desert she followed the light. She drove closer, and she saw a large triangular shaped disc hovering above a clearing. She stopped the car and leaped out, with no thought for her safety she ran towards the mysterious alien craft as it rose and disappeared into the night sky. She screamed at the craft. Where is he? Please don't take him away from me as she dropped to her knees and began to sob. She wanted her Leonard she knew she couldn't survive without him she didn't know how long she had been there, but dawn was coming now. She looked at the spot where the craft had hovered, she spotted a body she gasps as she put her hand to her mouth. She recognized the clothing and ran toward it. He was lying on his side. It was Leonard. Was he dead there was no movement she touches him he felt cold, so she checked for a pulse and found one? "Leonard please wakes up its penny." but she got no response. "Please, baby wake up." still nothing. She shouted for help, but no one could hear her cries in the middle of the desert. He kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He mumbles "I'm okay just need to sleep, and drugs wear out. She dragged his body to her car it wasn't easy and laid him in the back seat. She hoped he was okay as she drove toward their rented apartment.

She managed to get him to the bedroom with the help of a neighbor who happen to be a nurse and assured her after taking his vital signs that he was alright and will wake up when the drugs wore off. Penny thanked her and lied that he mixed up his medications which she seems to believe. She told Penny not to hesitate to call her if she needs anything. She wiped his face with a warm cloth and tried to keep him warm. She could hear his breathing she just wanted to hold him she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat it was soothing and kept her from panicking. She was relieved and happy. She fell asleep.

Leonard opens his eyes to see Penny looking down at him with the biggest smile on her face. Tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace. They held each other not wanting to let go. He moved her hair so he could see her face and look into those beautiful hazel eyes that he loved so much.

"Penny I love you so much. How did I get here?"

"I love you too more that you will ever know. I found you in the desert and brought you home."

"I don't remember. The last thing I remember was in the alien craft. It's all over Penny. I succeeded. We are safe now."

"Really what about the military?"

"They don't know it's me. We can live our lives now. I promise never to leave you again." He cried happy tears as she leans in to kiss him."

"I was so worried Leonard I thought I lost you forever. Don't you ever frighten me like that again?" He pulled her into another hug and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry we are safe now. This is the best place to be, inside of your hugs where it's warm and loving. I Love You, Penny."

You are so cheesy" she grinned at him, but two can play that game." She grabbed his face with both hands and just stared at him, she finally spoke with a lot of love in the tone of her voice. "Every moment spends with you is like a beautiful dream come true. I love you too."

Leonard told her about his adventures and how easy it was to sneak into the base using his powers and how he nearly got caught twice. But both times the aliens came to his rescue he told her everything leaving out nothing his experience on the mothership and how he was probed and the implant that controlled his powers removed from his brain, he told her how nice they treated him and the tour of the ship. It was awesome. He got to see the Command Centre or bridge as we know in star trek and how the ship was navigated. His eyes lit up as he told her about the cool cloaking device that could change him into anything. He was disappointed to lose his powers now it was over. Penny was too she loved his powers it was a turn on for her, but she was happy to sacrifice it to have her Leonard back the little nerd that she fell in love with. Powers or not Leonard was hers, and she would have it no other way.

* * *

Who was that on the phone sweetheart?

"Oh, just Adams to warn me not to come to the base on Monday as it's on lockdown and probably wouldn't be needing my services for the foreseeable future we can go home."

"That so great, he didn't suspect a thing? "

"I guess not it didn't sound like he did, but he wouldn't give any information about why the base was on lockdown."

"This nightmare is finally over. Let's go home Leonard we have a lot to catch up on. She winks at him.

* * *

 **Three months later**

Leonard felt stronger and in peace with himself. Whatever the alien did to him, they had got rid of his asthma and lactose intolerance. Maybe it was his reward for him helping them recover the orb. Everything was going well for him and Penny. They spend as much time together just doing married couple stuff and having fun; they couldn't get enough of each other. They also spend time with their friends and penny was the maid of honor at Emma and Steve's wedding. His new lab had been built. Leonard was now working from home, and Penny's movies was a hit in the box office they went to the film premiere the fan loved her, it seems like Hollywood, and the fans had welcomed her back with open arms. She had two movies in the pipeline, and the offers kept coming in. Leonard and Penny had never been happier everything in their lives was complete. They couldn't wait to find out what the future holds for them, but it's a journey they will take together as one.

Leonard and Penny were asleep having the same dream penny spooning him. Both had goofy grins on their faces.

 _They were holding hands as they ran down a hill laughing and skipping along together they fell on the grass. Leonard kissed her the happiness was there for all to see but it was just the two of them in their world, and nothing mattered but the love that had travelled 14 billion miles to reach them they gazed into each other's eyes seeing the fire that will never burn out. He reached down to kiss her, and it all went black._

They woke up at the same time sat up and looked at each other smiling instinctively fingers intertwined. Nothing could break this bond they were one. Destiny never lies. Love last longer than eternity. This love will withstand the test of time.

* * *

 **THE End**

 **AN. I enjoyed writing this story and really haven't done anything like this before. It was a challenge and came so natural for me in the end. I want to thank you all for your kind reviews and inspiring me to continue and giving me ideas. Until the next time Peace out and see you all on the flip side. One more thing, try not to get abducted by aliens. They are out there and watching. :)**


End file.
